


i could've made an exception

by taejun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Strangers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, soogyu, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejun/pseuds/taejun
Summary: soobin passes beomgyu and thinks about saying something to him
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Kinda - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	i could've made an exception

**Author's Note:**

> based on "the usual" by mikasacus, please give it a listen! it's only about 3 minutes and it's one of my favourite short stories :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNC1oLdq7mw

soobin is just leaving a coffee shop, like he usually does. it's one that his friends drag him to often because it wasn't far from school. he isn't really a big fan of coffee, too bitter for him, but he figures he'd have to learn to like it as some point. he got half coffee and half hot chocolate, hoping the hot chocolate could mask the taste. he has a routine that he sticks to, and to him, it's comfortable. coffee with his friends early, then making his way to the train after to catch a ride to school. he takes the steps up two at a time, as usual, but he's feeling bold today, so he takes three steps near the top. the train arrives just as he does. he makes his way inside and puts in his earbuds, as usual. he does a quick glance over the passengers around him, and it's the same people as usual. except today, there's a new boy here. he has earbuds in as well, and his right hand is gripping the loops at the top of the train while he holds a silver thermos in the other. soobin has never been a fan of thermoses like that because he thinks they're too clunky and take up too much space, but he thinks maybe he could make an exception.

before he knew it, soobin had found himself staring. it wasn't on purpose, he just couldn't recall seeing a face as pretty as the other boy's. unless he did? looking back down at the silver thermos in the boy's hand, he remembered that he had seen the boy at the same coffee shop that he would usually go to before school yesterday. the boy was behind him in line, and when he was leaving, soobin saw a pastry in one of his hands and the silver thermos in the other. he had thought then that he should say something to the boy; it wouldn't have been something he usually did. i mean, he _had_ gotten half coffee that instead of plain hot chocolate like he usually did. when he had left the shop, but he didn't. soobin took the same route he usually did, and he noticed the boy walking in the same direction as him. he couldn't remember the train the boy took at the stop, but soobin took the one he usually did. he got home, did the same routine he usually did: homework, dinner, a shower, and netflix, and he went to bed, not thinking about the boy on the train with the silver thermos.

and now today, soobin had seen the boy with the silver thermos again, on the same train as him. he figures the boy is going to the same school as him. maybe he should say something to him? he did take three steps at the top today instead of two, after all. soobin takes out his earbuds and opens his mouth, but as he does, the train door opens. the boy must take a different train to get to the same place as him, because he steps through it. he thinks about following the boy. it could be something new and exciting, and not what he usually does. but he doesn't. the boy leaves and the door closes again. 

soobin carries on with his day, going to his classes and getting lunch with his friends like he usually does. the next day, he goes to the coffee shop, and the boy isn't there. he's fine with it. he takes the same train he usually does, and the boy isn't there. he gets home, does his homework, eats dinner, takes a shower, and watches netflix, like he usually does.

he carried on like this for the rest of the year, not thinking of the boy on the train with the silver thermos. but today, soobin thought of the boy again. he thought of the boy on the train with the silver thermos and thinks to himself: " _hm, i could've made an exception._ "

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think that one day, soobin sees beomgyu again and manages to talk to him. but i also associate soogyu with angst, so maybe he doesn't. or maybe beomgyu felt the same way about him the whole time, but never mustered up the courage to talk to soobin either.


End file.
